


This Wasn't the Plan

by redwolfehunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dog!Reader, F/M, Fluff, Hair Pulling Kink, Smut, Vampires, Violence, a dog in the impala, kinda graphic smut, not graphic violence, only in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolfehunter/pseuds/redwolfehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N wants to get Sam back for using his puppy dog eyes too much but her idea doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be multi-chaptered I guess lol. I hope it isn't too awful. I'm really sorry if it is.

Alright, yeah, you knew it was a stupid idea. You just couldn't help it. Sam crossed a line. His puppy dog eyes went too far. So you came up with the perfect pay back. You were gonna turn him into a dog. You even sat in the dungeon of the bunker with all of your ingredients. You wouldn't admit it to any of the boys, but the only reason you were down there was because you needed Crowley's help with the spell. That guy came in handy some times. 

"Okay, darling, you've got it all together. To get this to work on Moose you're going to have to slip it into something he'll eat or drink." You nodded. 

"This IS just temporary, right?" You were pretty sure he wouldn't be that mean but seriously, you WERE talking to the King of Hell. 

"Yes, yes, because I know I'll be dragged into this eventually." You laughed, knowing he was probably right.

You thanked the King of Hell for his help and ran up the stairs and into the kitchen. You snagged three beers, putting your potion into one of them. You took the beer into the library, handing them out to the brothers. You sat yours next to Sam's so you could keep an eye on it.

"Y/N you gotta check this out." Dean's voice quickly got your attention, knowing he only said that phrase when he found something that would really peek your interest. Dragons. Nice. He knew your interests so well. 

"Thanks for the beer." Sam said. Oh yeah. You watched him drink some of his beer and tried not to seem too excited. 

"Yeah, no problem." You all sat around the library, reading up on lore and drinking. After finishing your beer you decided it was time to turn in. 

 

You had a very weird dream that night. You were pretty sure you felt a little guilty about turning Sam into a dog. In your dream you were walking through the halls of the bunker but you felt much shorter than normal. You felt so tired, you laid down in the middle of the hallway and fell asleep. 

 

When you woke up you were very confused. You were laying in the middle of the hallway. "Sam? Dean?" You called out for them but the sound that came out surprised you. Sam and Dean came running out into the hall, looking down at you. Wait. Sam was human. "Oh shit." You barked again. 

"How the hell did a dog get in?" Dean looked at Sam. "Why do I feel like Y/N let her in."

"I AM Y/N!" You barked twice, getting up from the ground. You reared up, putting your paws on Sam's shoulders. Shit, how tall were you?

"Whoa there girl." Sam tried to push you down from his shoulders. "What kind of dog is this? She's huge."

"Hey, you're the researcher, you figure it out." Dean patted the top of your head. "Maybe Y/N would know. Where is she?"

"I'm right here!" You barked loudly. This was getting annoying. Wait. Crowley. He can tell them. You took off, heading for the dungeon. 

"Hey!" You could hear two heavy sets of feet running after you. Your feet slid down the steps since you still hadn't figured out how to be a dog yet. You had accidentally left the bookshelf open a little when you left the night before. You slid through the space, barking a few times before sitting just outside of the devils trap. 

"Well, I'd say the plan worked." Crowley said, right as the boys ran in. He scoffed. "Or not. Come on, darling, how did you mess up this much?" You growled at him while he laughed. 

"What are you talking about, Crowley?" Dean looked more confused than angry but still had an edge to his voice. 

"You see, our precious little Y/N decided she want to play a trick on Moose. She said something about using his puppy eyes too much and wanted to turn him into a dog, so she came to me for help. You boys should be able to figure it out from there." They all looked over at you and you whined, laying your ears back. 

"How long will it last?" Crowley shrugged. 

"All I know is that it's temporary." You growled at him. "Now now, love, you did this to yourself. Well, good luck, boys."

 

It had been about an hour since the boys discovered you were the dog. You were in the kitchen, laying at Dean's feet as he ate a sandwich. Sam came in with his laptop and sat across from Dean. "Well, I haven't been able to find anything on when the spell will wear off, but I did figure out what kind of dog she is. Ever heard of a Caucasian Shepherd?"

"Isn't that her favorite kind of dog?" Yeah that made sense. You were turned into your favorite kind of dog. At least you got to be a big one.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm gonna keep looking for when it'll wear off." Sam looked down at you. "I can't believe you were gonna turn me into a dog." You laid your ears back and whined, giving him the best innocent look you could manage. He rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, I forgive you. I mean, you got yourself anyway."

 

Being a dog wasn't the worst thing to happen to you. You didn't have to do any research, you got to lay around all day, and the boys actually HAD to make food for you. Sam had broken down and would pet you every time you got near him. Dean on the other hand hadn't touched you since the pat on the head earlier that morning. It didn't make since. It's not like you were a cat. When Dean decided to turn in for the night you followed him to his room. 

"No." He closed the door before you could get in. You barked at him a couple of times before scratching at the door. "I said no, Y/N." You whined loudly and scratched at the door again. "Fine!" Dean opened his door and you ran in. "Just don't get on-" before he could finish you were jumping up onto his bed, curling up in the middle. "the bed..." Dean stood at the edge of the bed and looked down at you. You gave him your best puppy dog eyes and wagged your tail. He sighed. "Fine." He climbed into the bed, trying to lay around your body. 

 

When you woke up you were no longer curled up in the middle of the bed. Instead, you were stretched out near the top. There was a weird weight on you. You looked down to see Dean using your upper body as a pillow. You huffed in exasperation and tried to get up. Dean held you down, muttering something along the lines of "soooo soft" in his sleep. You rolled your eyes and tried to fall back asleep. You'd get him back for this later.


	2. Vampires Really Do Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a dog on a hunt could possibly be the most annoying thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two. Vampires suck and so does being a dog lol

"Dean, we can't just leave her here with Crowley. She's just a dog." The boys caught wind of a vampire pack a couple states over. 

"I don't want a dog in baby!" You growled at him. "No offense."

"Baby will be fine. Plus, dogs can track really well." You barked in agreement with Sam, sending Dean your puppy eyes. You finally understood why Sam used them all the time. 

"Fine!" Dean threw his hands up dramatically, heading to the garage. Sam gave you a good scratch behind the ears as the two of you followed Dean out. "We need to get her a collar and a leash. And no, not in a kinky way you pervs."

"You can't blame us." Sam opened the back doors to the impala and you jumped in, sitting on the seat. "Fine, we'll stop by a pet store and grab something."

 

Pink. Hot fucking pink. The ONE color the boys knew you hated. You growled at Dean as he put the pink collar on you. "I would say it was the only color left but I'd be lying." He laughed. You whined and were about to use the eyes again when he held up his hand. "Don't you dare." You huffed and laid down in the backseat. "We need to find some place to eat."

"There's a diner that's supposed to have great burgers about two hours from here." Sam knew that got Dean's attention.

Dean immediately sped his way to the diner. When Dean's hungry, two hours go by very quickly. When you pulled into the parking lot and Dean opened his door you barked. There was no way you were going to just sit in the car. You may be a dog but the human in you still knew how to read and there was a sign on the door that said pets were welcome. "No way, princess." You looked over at Sam and pulled out your best puppy dog eyes yet and whined. 

"Fine, Y/N, but you have to promise to be good." Sam opened the back door and attached the leash to your collar. 

"Come on, Sammy, you gotta stop givin' her everything she wants." Dean held the door open so you and Sam could walk in. A waitress seated the boys in a booth and you sat next to Sam on the floor. Sam scoffed. 

"I'm not the one that let her sleep in their bed." Before Dean could retort, the waitress set down menus in front of them. 

"What can I get you two handsome gentlemen." You rolled your eyes. The boys always got hit on when they went places. It didn't help that she was super pretty and skinny. 

"I'll just have a house salad and some coffee." 

"I'll have a bacon cheese burger and some coffee." Dean winked at the waitress. He was about to let her walk away but you slammed your paw up on his leg. That asshole didn't even plan on getting you anything. He looked confused at first but then realized. "Oh, uh, and can you grill some chicken or something for her?"

"Oh of course! Anything for a pretty girl like her!" She kneeled down and used both hands to pet you. Okay, you didn't like her at first, but now she was your favorite. Your tail was wagging and you whined when she got up and took the orders to the kitchen. 

"Okay so the pack should be pretty easy to take out. They've been picking younger girls as their victims. Their hideout shouldn't actually be that far from where we are, actually. Their victim radius has been anywhere from the next town over from here to three hours from here."

"Awesome. Vague vamps." Dean laughed at his own joke. They continued talking about work, and you probably should've been paying attention, but there was a little girl a few tables over that kept smiling at you. It had to be the dog in you but you really wanted to play with her. The little girl looked up at her father pleadingly and got down from her chair when he nodded. She made her way over to you and your tail started wagging. 

"Hi, puppy." She giggled as you licked at her hand. She pet your face and you nuzzled your head into her hands. You were suddenly starting to really like children. You rolled on your back and she started rubbing your belly. Good lord, no wonder dogs loved this so much. It was like heaven. You hadn't even noticed the guys watching until the little girl stopped petting you and started blushing. "Thanks for letting me play with your puppy."

"No problem, sweetheart." Dean smiled at her and she kissed your fur before going back to her table. "I didn't know you liked kids so much, Y/N." He laughed when you huffed at him. 

"Alrighty boys, here's the salad and the burger." The waitress set their food down in front of them and placed a plate of cut up pieces of chicken on the floor in front of you. "There ya go, beautiful." You nuzzled her leg as a thank you and immediately started eating. 

You had just finished your chicken when two men walked in. They were gorgeous as all hell, but they were giving you a bad feeling. You got up from your spot on the floor and backed underneath the table, never taking your eyes off of them. One looked your way, smiling at you. That made you feel even more uncomfortable. You laid your ears back and whined, getting Sam's attention. He looked down at you then up at the man that was slowly coming over to the table. "She's a pretty thing you got there."

"Oh, thanks." The man kneeled down to looked at you under the table, reaching for you. You whined loudly as his cold hands touched, backing so you were between Dean's legs and feet. 

"Oh, sorry. She's a rescue. Kinda skittish around strangers." Dean quickly covered. The man stood up and smiled. 

"I understand. Well, she's a beauty." With that, he walked away, joining his friend at a far off booth. Sam looked under the table at you, trying to get you out from under it. 

"Hey, Y/N, it's okay. He's gone." You crawled out from under the table, nuzzling you head into his hand. There was something seriously off with that guy. He was so much colder than he should've been. That's when it hit you. Vampire. They were the vamps you were after. You whined, tugging at Sam's sleeve. "Whoa, what're you doing?" You let go of his sleeve and grabbed a hold of Dean's jeans, tugging and whining. 

"Seriously, knock it off. What's wrong with you?" You growled. Being a dog was suddenly becoming a huge hassle. You picked your leash up from the ground, carrying it in your mouth, and headed for the diner's doors. "Oh come on. I'll go get her." Dean got up from the booth, trying to catch you before you pushed out the doors. You ran to the trunk of the impala, putting your front paws on the trunk. "Get off of baby! What's wrong with you?!" You beat one paw against the trunk and barked. Sam came out, coming over to the car. You barked again. 

"I think she wants you go pop the trunk." You jumped down and wagged your tail. 

"I knew I should've watched Lassie more often." Dean mumbled, opening the trunk. You reared up, pulling a machete out, holding the handle in your mouth. "NOW what are you doing?"

Before you could bark again you all heard a blood curdling scream from the other side of the building. You dropped the machete and took off. When you got around the other side of the building you saw the nice waitress slung over the shoulder of one of the men. You barked and snarled as they quickly shoved her into their car. One got on the drivers seat while the other, the one that touched you, looked at you.

"Hey there girl. Where are your hunters? I bet they didn't listen to you, huh?" That was a decent question. The boys still hadn't made it around to the back. The fence separating the back of the building from the front of the building was annoying but not that annoying. I mean, the was a huge hole that allowed you to be back there in the first place. The vamp reached for you and you snarled, biting at his hand. "Come on, girl. I don't wanna hurt ya, but I can't have you leading them to us." Before you knew what was happening, his hand was on the back of your head, pressing hard into a pressure point. You whined loudly as everything went black. 

 

When you finally came to, you had a chain attached to your collar that kept you from moving around too much. There was even rope tied around your mouth as a makeshift muzzle, to keep you from biting anyone you assumed. You could see the waitress on the floor a few feet away. She was still breathing but there was no telling how much longer they would keep her alive. You whimpered, trying to get to her. You weren't sure how long you had been struggling against the chain that kept you grounded but you were sure it was a while. That jackass of a vamp finally came in, heading straight for the waitress. You let out a low but very loud growl. He turned to you with a smile. 

"Ah, you're awake! Your hunters still haven't shown up, I guess we know who the smart one is out of the three of you." You growled again, making him laugh. "Just because I caught you doesn't mean you're not smart. You're the one that figured out what we were, after all. When they finally do show up, I think it would be really fun to make them watch as I drained the blood out of your body." You couldn't help but whine and whimper when he said that, trying to shrink back against the wall. There was suddenly a large crash and a lot of yelling in the distance. "Ah, seems like your boys have finally showed up. I'll just wait with you."

"Y/N!" Dean's voice echoed around the warehouse. You whimpered, wishing you could run and find them. "We're comin' for ya, sweetheart!"

"Sweetheart. How precious." The vamp above you sneered. You heard Sam scream in pain and you growled loudly. "Oh, one down." He left the room for a second, dragging an unconscious Sam into the room. You growled, trying to get to him. "I gotta say, I'm pretty angry. Your boys beheaded all of my family. Well, except for me and one other, of course." The other vamp from the diner dragged a very bloody Dean in, forcing him to his knees. 

"Let her go, jackass." Dean growled. The main vamp grabbed your collar, making you whimper in shock. 

"I don't think so. I actually think I'll go ahead and sink my teeth into her. I'm sure she tastes great." He grabbed your face, holding you still. Just as he was about to sink his fangs into you, the vamp holding Dean suddenly screamed in pain. There was a knife in his leg. 

"Dead man's blood sure does seem to be a bitch." Dean grabbed up his machete from the doorway, quickly beheading the vamp that was previously holding him captive. "Now, get the hell away from her." Dean rushed at the vamp, machete ready.

The vamp pushed you away to grab at the oncoming hunter, making you whimper more from shock than pain. The vamps head was flying off in a matter of seconds. Dean took your collar off completely, not even bothering to find the key to the chain. The second you were free you ran over to Sam, nudging at him gently. "Wow, you're welcome." You didn't pay attention to him, licking and nudging Sam's face to wake him up. He finally started to come around. 

"Alright, alright, please stop it." He said groggily. You backed away from him, turning your attention to the waitress. You barked to get the boys attention, leading them over to her. 

 

Watching the boys try to explain that vamps had attacked the girl was very interesting. Lucky for them, she believed them. Now you were laying on the bed in a cheap motel. Two days of being a dog was becoming all you could take. Being a dog was much more frustrating than you thought it would be, especially the part where you couldn't talk. 

"Okay, so I haven't been able to find anything on reversing the spell but I did find a relative time frame on how long it should last." Your ears perked as Sam spoke. He looked over at you. "You're not gonna like this, but uh, remember that you did it to yourself. It says here that it could last anywhere between four days and two weeks." You growled loudly. 

"Hey, he's right, you did it to yourself. Actually, you tried to do it to him." You glared at him as he sat on the bed next to you. "Come on champ, you can manage a few more days of being a dog."

"It'll be fine, and we'll avoid any more hunts while you're...ya know." Sam smiled slightly, petting your head as he got into the empty bed. 

"Whoa whoa wait. Why do you get your own bed?" Dean jumped to his feet. Sam turned his back to him, mumbling something about being the one that got knocked out earlier and how he deserved it more. Dean sighed, crawling into the bed with you. "Stay on your side." You huffed at him, immediately laying your entire body over his legs the second he started snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'll probably have at least one more chapter before Y/N becomes human again and I was wondering if y'all think there should be some smut with Dean once the rehumanizing happens? What do y'all think?


	3. I Can't Think Of Something Clever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's doggy instincts are taking over a lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know what to write about but I still think it's kinda cute??

"Y/N, sweetheart, I can't move." Dean had tried to wake you up at least three times before now. Those times were just because he was uncomfortable, but now it was 4:37 am and he really had to pee. "Come on, I really gotta empty the tank." You finally got up with a huff. Dean got up quickly, not even paying attention to the fact that you curled up in his spot. When he came back in he sighed, crawling in to the other side. "I'm not even gonna fight this right now."

 

"No, Y/N, backseat." Sam was sitting in the passenger side of the impala with you trying to climb in with him. "You're not a lap dog, please get in the back." You just stayed partially in his lap, tail wagging. You nuzzled his chest, sending up puppy eyes. "Fine! Seriously, is that how annoying I am too?"

"I'd say you're just a little less annoying. She's discovered a dangerous weapon." Dean laughed a little as you climbed onto the bench seat, laying mostly on Sam. "Don't worry Sammy. It's only a 8 hour ride back to the bunker." Sam groaned, giving up and petting you. 

 

You had somehow managed to convince Sam to sit on the floor of the library with you while he did research on his laptop. You rolled on your back, trying to get him to rub your belly. It had felt stupid good when that little girl did it the other day. You whined when he didn't do anything. "Fine." He started rubbing your belly. "Okay, I know that you're upset because you're still a dog but you have to remember that it's only been four days. Maybe you'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"Sammy I'm back!" Dean's voice echoed through the bunker. You hopped up from your spot, running to find Dean. You were barking and wagging your tail while you searched for him. When you found him you jumped up, putting your paws on his shoulders, knocking him back a little. "Whoa there sweetheart. You're bigger than you think you are." He chuckled, pushing you gently off of him. He headed to the library, you close behind him. "She's gotten a little clingy, huh?"

"She's a dog, of course she's clingy. She also has a thing for belly rubs." Just as Sam said it, you laid on your back, hitting at Dean's leg so he would rub your belly. 

"Not now, Y/N. Have Sam do it." You batted you paw at him again and whined. He sighed, squatting down next to you and rubbing your belly. "Just this one time."

"Oh come on, Dean. You always wanted someone to do that to you when you just shared a mind with a dog." Dean tried to send a bitch face over to Sam. "That's not as good as mine. Nice try."

"I need a beer." Dean got up, heading to the kitchen. You were close behind him, tail wagging. Dean turned to face you, putting his hand out. "No. Sit." You did as he said, sitting in front of him. "Good girl. Now stay." He turned around and you got up, following him to the kitchen. He groaned loudly. 

 

"Y/N! Get out!" You were currently sitting in the middle of the bathroom, Dean's head was peaking around the shower curtain at you. This whole being a dog thing had completely destroyed your boundaries. "I'm trying to shower!" You continued to sit there, cocking your head to the side in confusion. You didn't understand what the problem was, it's not like you could see anything other than his head right now anyway. His head disappeared behind the curtain and he gave a loud, frustrated groan. You barked, causing him to sigh in defeat. 

 

The second Dean started heading to his room for the night you took off, running into the room before he could close you out. You leaped up onto the bed, wagging your tail, waiting for him to come in. He shook his head, changing out of his jeans and shirt, putting on a pair of sweatpants. He climbed into the bed and you curled up next to him, putting your head on his stomach. "Come on, stay on your side." He ran one hand over his face, placing the other on your back when you didn't move. "Awesome."

 

"Please stop begging, Y/N, I've already fed you." Sam sighed, putting a piece of bacon in his mouth. You whined and he gave up, giving you another piece. 

"Stop giving in to her."

"That's interesting coming from you. I'm not the one who let her stay in the bathroom while I showered." Sam retorted, watching Dean take another swig of his beer. "I'm going for a run."

"Take Y/N with you. She's getting restless in here." Dean stole a piece of bacon from Sam's plate. 

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Sam got up from the table, heading out of the kitchen. "Come on, Y/N." You got up and followed him out of the bunker. 

 

Sam came bursting into the bunker. You weren't with him. Dean raised his eyebrows as he rushed in. "Okay, don't be mad, but there's a small, very small, possibility that I lost Y/N."

"What?! How did you lose her?!" Sam sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

"I don't know! There was a cat that got her attention and then they were suddenly both gone." Dean grabbed his coat. 

"Well let's go. She doesn't have a collar anymore and I don't want any freaks getting her."

 

Okay, chasing the cat wasn't your best idea. But hey, you couldn't help it. It was pure instinct. You had completely lost track of where you were while you chased it. Now you were just lost. You couldn't smell Sam or Dean meaning you had to be pretty far from the bunker. To make things worse, it was getting really cold. Even though you were super fluffy the wind was definitely giving you a chill. You really just wanted them to find you. If Cas was here he could just go and poof you back to the bunker. Wait. You could just try to pray for Cas. Dogs could pray right? You really hoped so. 

"Um, hello." Cas pulled through, appearing behind you. "Have you seen a woman with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes?" You barked. Of course Cas wouldn't realize it was you. "I'm sorry, I do not speak canine." You huffed. Of course. Cas pulled out his phone. "Dean, I got a prayer from Y/N but when I showed up she wasn't there. There is a dog. It barked at me but I do not know what it said." He put his phone away after a few moments. "Dean would like me to take you back to the bunker."

 

"So...Y/N is this dog?"

"Yes, Cas. Y/N accidentally turned herself into a dog." Sam said. You were currently trying to get Cas to pet you. "Do you think you could, ya know, change her back?"

"I don't know. I may be an angel, but I've never had to do something like that." Cas looked down at you and sent up some serious puppy dog eyes. "What is she doing?"

"Jesus, Cas, she wants you to pet her." Dean sighed. Cas gave a small 'oh' and finally started petting you. "So you're saying we just have to wait this out."

"Yes, Dean, I thought that was clear." You barked in annoyance. "I do not like it when she does that."

"At least you don't have to listen to it all the time." Dean sighed. You growled at him. "Don't growl at me, princess, or you'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"Yeah right." Sam snorted. "She's been sleeping in the same bed as you for, what, five days now?"

"Shut up Sammy."

 

"Alright, sweetheart." Dean was standing at the end of his bed, pointing at the different sides. "THIS is your side and THIS is my side. Got it? Good." He climbed in and you jumped up into the bed, curling up on his side. "No, scoot over." You uncurled a little, laying your head on his stomach. "No that's worse. Jesus Christ, fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all have ideas for the next chapter PLEASE hit me up


	4. Dean Has Feelings For A Dog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is getting less and less patient about Y/N's transformation back into a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this but I'm having some major writers block so I'm really really sorry that it's not that great

The sound of heavy paws and footsteps rang through the bunker. "Stop, Y/N!" Dean was running after you. You spun around, tail wagging. Dean's flannel hung from your mouth. "Drop it!" You swung your head, growling playfully. "I will NOT play tug-o-war with my shirt! Give it!" He tried to grab it from you and you pulled it away from him, jumping playfully around him. You took off again down the hallway. Dean groaned before following. "Awesome."

 

"I'm tellin' ya Sammy, we gotta get her some toys to play with so she'll stop chewing on all of my clothes." Dean ran his hand over his face. Sam looked up from the laptop. 

"Then go take her to the pet store or something. She has a new collar and leash now." Sam threw the keys to the impala at Dean. 

"Fine, fine. Come on, Y/N." You scrambled up from the floor, following Dean to the garage. 

 

"Please don't like that toy." Dean hoped, watching you grab a squeaky toy that looked like a duck. You barked at Dean, wagging your tail. "Of course. Of course you want that one." Dean solemnly grabbed the duck, also grabbing a tennis ball and rope. You suddenly started barking, pulling Dean behind you as you went to go check out a smaller dog. "No, Y/N, you'll scare it." He tried to hold you back but you whined and huffed at him, pulling harder. 

"It's alright, sir, she don't scare him." The lady holding the leash to the smaller dog smiled at you. You finally managed to get to the other dog, playing with it. The lady bent down and pet you. You definitely enjoyed that. "Aren't you a pretty girl. I get your daddy loves you a lot." Dean looked down at you and cleared his throat.

"Uh, thanks for letting her play." You licked the lady's hand right before Dean pulled you away and to the check out counter. 

 

"What's with you?" Sam was watching Dean pace around the library. 

"I dunno, Sammy. Some lady at the pet store called Y/N pretty then called me her daddy and I-"

"I'm gonna cut you off right there because I don't need to know about your kinks." Sam held up his hands defensively. "Maybe you just really miss the human version of Y/N."

"I think I kinda like her. Like ya know, kind of how I liked Lisa..." Dean sighed, sitting in a chair and leaning his elbows on his knees. "I want her back, Sammy, and it seems like she's getting further and further from becoming human again."

"It does seem like that." A loud squeak sounded as you came running in, the duck in your mouth. You dropped it at Sam's feet, barking until he picked it up and threw it. "I'll keep searching for a way to turn her back, just in case it doesn't wear off as soon as we want it to."

 

"Why is the duck in my bed?" Dean groaned, throwing the duck on the floor, climbing into the bed. You jumped up next to him, laying the duck on his chest. "No, Y/N, we're not sleeping with the duck in the bed." He grabbed for the toy and you smacked you paw onto it, pinning it to his chest. You looked up at him, those puppy dog eyes seriously were a dangerous weapon. "I said no." You whined, nuzzling your head against his cheek. "Goddammit, fine!" You wagged your tail, licking his face before grabbing the duck and squeaking it between your teeth. "Stop it."

 

"Alright, sweetheart, we couldn't avoid going on this hunt. We're the only people this close. Should be a simple salt and burn." Dean looked back at you from the drivers' seat. You were busy looking out the window. Dean sighed. "Any chance she understood that?"

"Don't worry, Dean. Dogs don't listen unless you have something they want. You just didn't grab her attention." Sam looked back at you. Dean's grip on the wheel tightened. 

"It's been over a week Sam! And she acts more and more like an actual dog every day!" You barked when Dean yelled, whimpering when he glared at you. "Sorry, sweetheart."

 

"We can't leave her in the motel." Sam had your leash in his hand. "Let's just leave her in the car. Crack the window. She'll be better there."

"Fine, you keep an eye on her though." Dean opened the door to the backseat and you jumped in. He drive to the cemetery was quiet, other than your panting. Dean and Sam both opened their doors, getting out to get the supplies. You jumped out of the car, running around to the back, tail wagging. "No! Y/N, get back in the car!" 

"Y/N, come on, let's get you back in the car." Sam grabbed your collar, pulling you towards the doors. Just before you got to them they both slammed shut. "Dean! We got company!"

"Awesome! Sam, get to the grave and start digging, fast!" Dean grabbed an iron rod from the trunk, ready to swing at anything that came at him. You followed Sam to the grave. You heard the word 'dig' and that was definitely something you wanted to do. Digging the grave took maybe 15 or 20 minutes with you helping Sam. 

"We got it! Come on, Dean, you have the lighter!" Sam called out to him. 

Dean swung the bar through the spirit. You couldn't tell from where you are but it looked like a very mean lady. Dean ran over, trying to get the lighter to light. The lady reappeared, letting out a horrible scream and going for Dean. You barked and snarled, partially distracting her, but she didn't stop. You leapt at her right as Dean finally threw the fire onto the grave. She had slammed into you, dragging her gangly, talon-like fingers through your fur and skin right before she lit up. You landed hard, whimpering loudly. "Y/N!"

"Oh, shit!" Dean was by you in seconds, trying to carefully pick you up. "Sammy, we gotta get her out of here. You drive." Dean carried you to the impala, pulling you into the backseat with him. He pulled off his flannel, pressing it to your side to keep the bleeding to a minimum. Sam started the engine, pulling out of the cemetery and speeding to the bunker. "It's alright, baby girl, we're gonna call Cas and he's gonna fix you up. Dammit, Sam, I knew we shouldn't have taken this case." You whimpered softly and he rubbed your back gently. "Shh, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

 

They had you laying on the table in the library, waiting for Cas to show up. You were starting to hurt all over. Yeah, the places where you landed and where the spirit got you hurt, but now everything was hurting. You whimpered and Dean ran his hand down your head soothingly. "Where the hell is Cas?!"

"Cursing about me will not help her, Dean." Cas finally showed up on the other side of the table. "I'll take care of her. Y/N, this should not hurt." Cas put his fingers to your head. You felt a strange tingling but, as he said, it didn't hurt. You moved your head up, licking his hand as a thank you. "Uh, you are most welcome. Sam, Dean, I have to go now, but if I hear of a way to turn her back I'll let you know." Cas disappeared before they could respond. 

"You're okay now, princess." Dean continuously rubbed you soothingly. You wagged your tail a little and he smiled. "See? All better. You need to rest up." He lifted you gently from the table, carrying you to his room. "I'll even let you sleep with that damn duck, even though you kept putting it on my face last night."


	5. Dogs Are A Handful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogs can be a real pain to take care of, especially when they need baths and when Cas doesn't know what he's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. The writers block still hasn't left. I hope any of the cuteness makes up for the lack of length

You were currently sitting in the middle of the kitchen. Flour was absolutely everywhere, especially on you. You may have accidentally knocked it off the counter but, hey, it shouldn't have been that close to the edge. Sam walked two steps into the kitchen, his eyes going wide. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Dean ran in, stopping beside Sam. 

"Awesome. Now we have to clean this mess up." You got up, going over to them. Dean pointed at you harshly. "Don't move. You're gonna need a bath. You ever given a dog a bath, Sammy?" Sam nodded and Dean clasped his hand on his back. "Then you get started on her and I'll try and clean this up."

 

"Y/N, stay still. It's just water!" Sam had to lift you up and put you into the bathtub in the first place and now he could get you to stay under the water. "Come on! It's just like taking a shower, which you used to do every day!" He had ditched his shirt the first time your fluffy, wet self tried to jump out. He tried to wrestle you back in the tub for the third time. He held you still under the water. "Dean! I need some help!"

"She's just one dog, Sam! How hard can it be?" Dean slowly made his way into the bathroom, not at all prepared for what was going on. He sighed loudly, throwing his shirt into the hallway. "Alright, sweetheart, you had your fun. Now, be good for Sammy and I." He snagged a bottle of shampoo and squirted a long line of soap down your back. You immediately started trying to get out of Sam's grasp, causing him to hold you tighter. Dean rubbed the soap into your fur. You whined loudly, struggling again. "Oh quite it, princess. You know this needs to happen. Okay Sam, I'll hold her still and you need to find and fill up a bucket. This shower head ain't supplyin' us with enough water pressure." Sam let you go and you tried to escape, only to be caught by Dean. 

You officially HATED bath time. It didn't take long for Sam to return with a bucket and he used the sink to fill it up. They poured it over your back, getting the soap out of your fur. They filled the bucket again and poured it on you again, making sure it was all gone. Sam shut off the shower, grabbing a towel for himself and giving one to Dean. "Alright, sweetheart, don't you dare shake until Sammy and I get you almost completely dried off." Right as they reached the towels towards you you leaped out of the tub, sending water everywhere. You shook hard, getting water all over Sam and Dean. They wrapped the towels around you before you could get out of the bathroom. "Jesus Christ, Y/N, do you ever listen?!"

 

"I don't understand why I have to do this." Cas stood uncomfortably in front of you and the boys. 

"We're going on a hunt and we're not taking her with us. We don't want to risk her getting hurt again. Will you please just watch her until we get back? It'll only take a couple of days." Sam gave Cas his puppy dog eyes. Cas cocked his head to the side, pointing from him to you. 

"Is that how she learned how to get what she wants?" Dean laughed at Cas's conclusion, clapping him on the shoulder. 

"You got that right. Okay, I'll give ya the run down. Feed her three times a day, make sure she doesn't get stuff on her because I will NOT give her another bath, and make sure you give her a lot of attention or else she'll bark until you do." Cas looked like he didn't completely understand the information Dean gave him. "And don't try to hide her duck. The squeaking will get annoying but it'll be worse overall if she doesn't have it."

"Thanks, Cas, and good luck." Sam and Dean left quickly, leaving Cas by himself with you. 

 

Cas was sitting in the library when you came running in with the tennis ball. You dropped it at his feet, wagging your tail. He just looked at it. You barked when he didn't pick it up. "I don't understand what you want me to do." You nuzzled his hand and then nuzzled the ball, barking for him to pick it up. He seemed to get the idea, picking up the ball and holding it. You barked again. He was taking WAY too long to throw the ball. "Why are you barking? I picked up the ball." You barked again, had Cas really never played fetch before? He pulled out his cellphone, putting it to his ear. "Sam...no, everything is fine, but she keeps barking at me. I picked up the ball but she won't stop....oh, okay. Thank you, Sam." He put his phone away, looking at the ball. He lifted his hand and threw it. You wagged your tail, chasing after it. It was about time he threw it. You grabbed it, running back and dropping it at his feet. "Oh, again? Well, okay."

 

The squeaking of your duck echoed down the halls. You had the duck in your mouth, walking towards Dean's room. Cas was following behind you. The duck squeaked again. "Dean was right. That is very annoying." You went into his room, jumping up on the bed and squeaking the duck again. You dropped the duck, waiting for Cas to get in the bed. You barked when he didn't move, smacking your paw against the bed. He cocked his head. "You want me to get in the bed?" You barked, wagging your tail. He came over to the bed, laying on top of the covers. You picked up the duck, curling up and laying your head on his arm. You squeaked the duck a few times. "I sincerely hope you won't do that all night."

 

It was the third day that you were left alone with Cas and he still hadn't completely mastered how to take care of you. You had managed to get him to rub your belly, which is exactly what was happening right now. "I do not understand why this is so enjoyable for you." You heard the sound of the bunker door slamming shut, two sets of boots coming down the stairs. You scrambled up, tail wagging and ran to greet the boys. You were barking and wagging your tail so hard that you had trouble walking when you finally reached them. 

"Hey, Y/N." Sam smiled, petting you. You reared back, slamming your paws onto Deans shoulders. 

"Good to see you too, princess." He laughed, gently pushing you off of him. Cas came into the area. "Hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"It was...interesting to watch her. I hope she turns back before your next hunt." With that Cas disappeared. Dean chuckled. 

"Shoulda known he would have no idea what to do with you." You barked, wagging your tail. "Sammy and I missed ya." You barked again, running out of the room. You ran back in shortly after, carrying the duck in your mouth. You squeaked it and he sighed. "I didn't miss the duck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but seriously thank you all so much for giving me ideas on chapters. I need y'all to tell me if I should keep the dog for a few more chapters or go ahead turn the reader back human. And if ya want me to keep up doing the dog!reader then PLEASE keep giving me ideas


	6. Don't Mess With Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's temper may have gotten the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the great suggestion I got. I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer.

It had already been two weeks since you first turned into a dog. The boys were beyond frustrated. Sam suggested going to the local library to see if there were any books there that could help. You would have to stay in the car. Dean was driving a little dangerously, taking a sharp turn. Your nails dug into the seats as you tried to hold on. A loud ripping rang through the car. "What the fuck was that?!" Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and Sam turned around to check. 

"Oh shit." The were about three long gashes in the seat beside you. You whimpered. Even as a dog you knew you fucked up. Dean pulled into the parking lot, quickly parking the car. He flung open his door, opening the door next to the ruined seat. 

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" He glared up at you, your body pressed to the other door. You whimpered again. "What the hell is wrong with you?! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He was utterly fuming and you needed out of there. You leapt over the front seat, scrambling out of Sam's open door. "Don't you fucking move!"

"Dean, calm down. You're scaring her." You were hiding behind Sam's legs, completely terrified of the elder Winchester. Dean slammed the back door, marching towards you. You yelped, darting away. You were NOT sticking around someone that angry. "Y/N stop!"

"Come back here!" Dean's angry voice called after you and you could hear footsteps running after you. All that made you do was run faster and farther from the two brothers. 

 

You weren't sure how long you had been running or where you even were. All you knew was that the Winchesters were nowhere near you. You looked around. Not a single bit of the area looked familiar to you. Well shit. You shoulda just stayed with the boys and gotten yelled at by Dean. You were slowly padding along the streets, trying to find somewhere familiar. So far there was nothing. To make matters worse, it was starting to get dark outside. This is definitely not what you needed. You finally saw something familiar. The pet store. You ran up to the entrance. It was closed, but at least you recognized it. Not that that helped. You still had no idea how to get to the bunker from here. You laid down in from of the door step. You really got yourself into a mess this time. 

 

"Alright, stop blaming yourself, Dean. We'll find her." Sam and Dean had finally made it back to the impala after chasing after you. The library was closing so there was no hope of doing research. 

"I shouldn't have yelled so much. Now she's out there alone and we have no idea when she'll change back." Dean climbed into the drivers' side of the front seat, slamming his door. "And of course, Cas is MIA when we need him. This is a big city, Sam. There's no way we can find her on our own."

"Well, I have an idea, but you probably won't like it." Dean looked at Sam expectingly. "I know someone who would help us."

 

"Hello, boys." Crowley grinned at them from his seat within the devils trap. "Where's our precious little puppy?"

"That's why we're here." Sam sighed, stepping closer. "We need your help finding her." Crowley's face went serious instantly. 

"What do you mean you need help finding her? What did you bloody idiots do?" Crowley growled. He had a soft spot for you, he wouldn't deny it. You were the only one that didn't constantly threaten to kill him. 

"She ripped up the seat of the impala and I lost my temper. She ran and we couldn't keep up." Dean ran his hand over his face. "We need your help finding her. But those cuffs are staying on ya." Crowley rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, Squirrel, I'll help. Only because I don't want Y/N getting into too much trouble out there on her own in the state she's in." Sam broke the devils trap and Crowley walked out, rattling the chain-like cuffs that were on him. "Come on boys, we have work to do."

 

Rain. Of course it had to start raining. You were luckily covered by the awning of the pet store at the moment. You had your head resting on your paws and you couldn't help but whine. You missed the boys and you wanted to be home. "Oh, you're the pretty dog I played with the other day!" The voice startled you, making you yelp and scramble up. You saw the nice lady from the pet store. "Oh! Sorry about that. Say, where's your daddy? You didn't run away did you?" You whined up at her, ducking your head. "Well, I can't let you stay out here. I'll take you to my place and we can go looking for him tomorrow. I can just imagine how worried he is." She was right. You were sure that Sam and Dean were probably worried sick about where you were and you whined again. "Come one, sweetie. My apartment is right over there."

 

As much as you missed the boys, you really loved this lady. You didn't know her name but she was great. She had the little dog and another dog that was just a little smaller than you. "Y/N, sweetie, I'm not sure what you're used to eating, so I hope this is okay." She put down a bowl of grilled chicken chunks. Yeah, she was great. "So tomorrow morning we'll go around town and hang up pictures of you and my number. Luckily, I know exactly what your daddy looks like, so nobody will be able to fool us!" You barked, wagging your tail. She laughed, petting you gently. When Sam and Dean find you with her you may just have to try to set her up with Sam. She also seemed to be a jogger and a healthy eater. Plus, you loved her too much to just let her walk out of your life. 

 

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Crowley held his phone up to his hear. After a few moments he hung up, putting the phone back in his suit jacket. "It seems Y/N was laying outside of the pet store. My informant had something to do and didn't see where she went from there."

"It's a start." Sam shrugged as Dean pulled out of the garage, heading straight for the pet store. "Slow down, Dean. I wanna find her too but it's raining and we won't get very far if you crash the car." Dean slowed the car a little, pulling onto the street the pet store is on. 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean slammed his hand on the wheel, pulling in front of the store. You were obviously no longer there. "Where the hell could she be?"

"Look, Dean, it's late and raining. Maybe someone took her in for the night. We can keep looking tomorrow but I really doubt we'll find her tonight." Dean glared at Sam, knowing he was right. Dean growled, turning the impala back to the bunker. 

"Crowley, keep your goons on the lookout for her." Dean looked in the rear view mirror at Crowley. 

"My goons? I'm not a video game supervillain. Although that does sound very entertaining." 

"Oh shut it."


	7. A Dog Isn't The Only Thing Dean Got Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog's are pretty forgiving, and Y/N get's multiple exciting surprises that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here's the second part and it is definitely longer than the first.

When you first woke up you were beyond confused. You definitely weren't in the bunker. You were laying in the bed with the nice lady from the store. Oh yeah. You ran away and she took you in. You suddenly felt very homesick. You nuzzled her arm, slowly waking her up. "Hm? Oh! Y/N that's right, we're gonna find your daddy today!" She smiled, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. "I'll be ready soon, I promise."

 

"I think this is a great picture of you! Let's go put one of the flyers on that pole." She pulled you along behind her by the leash you were borrowing. "Oh! And there's a diner not far from here. I bet we can put one on their door." You barked, wagging your tail. She laughed. "I liked the idea too." You walked beside her the whole two blocks to the diner. That was honestly probably your best shot. She walked in with you, heading straight to the counter. "Hi, I was wondering if it would be alright to post a 'found dog' sign on your door. This little lady is lost."

"Yeah, no problem! We'd be happy to help." The man smiled down at you. You wagged your tail at him.

"Thanks!" The lady pulled you out, taping the sign to the door. "Well, let's keep going. I bet we can put one in the pet store too."

 

"Crowley, got anything new?" Sam and Dean came down into the dungeon. 

"Sorry, boys, nobody's seen her since last night." Sam sighed. 

"Well I guess that means we better get out there ASAP." He broke the devils trap again. They all headed out to the impala. "Let's stop and get something to eat. I know Dean thinks better on a full stomach."

"Shut it." Dean grumbled, driving towards the diner. He parked out front. "Uh, Crowley, you just stay out here and, uh, try not to be noticed."

"At least bring me back something." The boys got out of the car, heading to the door. 

"Wait, Dean, check it out. That looks just like Y/N." Sam pointed at the flyer. "Look they left a number. I'll call."

 

You and the nice lady had finally gotten tired enough to go back to her place. You were sitting in her kitchen while she made you lunch. Her phone started ringing. "Ooo! This may be him! I'll put it on speaker." She picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi, are you the person who put up the lost dog posters?" You started barking and wagging your tail when you heard Sam's voice. 

"I am! And by how she's acting, I'm taking it that you're her other owner? You don't sound like the guy I've met big she seems really happy!"

"Uh, yeah, I'm Sam. Where can we meet you to pick her up?"

"Well, if you called me from your cellphone then I can text you my address and you can pick her up here. My name is Sarah, by the way."

"Okay, Sarah, that plan sounds great."

"Okay! We'll see you soon!" Sarah hung up, grinning down at you. "Found em!" She texted Sam her address. You were excited. You'd finally get to go home. Now you just had to remember to try and set her and Sam up later. 

 

The doorbell rang and you followed Sarah to the door. She opened it up, Sam and Dean standing on the other side. Your tail was wagging very quickly and you started barking. "It's really them! There are your...daddies?"

"No no, just him. I'm his brother we spoke on the phone." Sam smiled, shaking her hand. 

"So you're Sam! You're very tall. Anyways, Y/N just had lunch and I'm sure she's excited about going home." She pat your head. You doggy smiled at her, nuzzling her hand. 

"Thanks for taking her in. We really appreciate it." Dean spoke softly. You cocked your head in confusion. Something was off with him. 

"No problem! There was no way I could just leave her out there. Well, this is goodbye, Y/N. Don't go running off anymore." She told you sternly, leaning down and kissing your nose. 

"Thanks again." Sam waved back at her as the three of you headed towards the impala. Oh yeah. The impala. You stopped a few feet away. They both looked at you, confused. Then Dean got it. 

"Hey." You ducked your head. Here comes the lecture. He knelt down in front of you, petting you gently. "Sweetheart, I ain't mad anymore. And, uh, I'm really sorry about yellin at you. I shouldn't have gotten so upset." You looked up at him, nuzzling your head into his chin. "I'll take that as an acceptance of my apology. Come on, let's get home." He opened the back door and your jumped in, right on to Crowley. 

"Hello, love." He smiled, patting your head. You cocked your head to the side. "The boys needed help finding you. The angel was unavailable."

 

Man, were you excited to get back to the bunker. The first thing you did was go grab your duck. You really missed that duck. You squeaked it all the way down the halls on your way back to the boys. You plopped down by Dean's feet, squeaking the duck. He huffed out a small laugh, shaking his head. "I shoulda known that woulda been the first thing you went after." You barked, wagging your tail. 

"Okay, so get this." Sam walked in with his laptop. "I found something that may speed up the process. There's this weird root that I think may help. There's no guarantee, but it's worth a shot. They sell it at a shop a couple towns over so if I go now then I can get it back here and ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"How does that sound to you?" You looked up at Dean, barking. It couldn't hurt. "We'll take that as a yes."

"Okay, I'll be back." Sam headed to the garage. "I'm taking the impala!" The door slammed before Dean could yell back a response. Dean sighed. 

"Just you and me, princess." You squeaked the duck. He groaned. "Awesome."

 

You followed Dean into his bedroom, snuggling up next to him. "I gotta admit, I was kinda lonely without a big, furry mess in here with me last night. I don't get as much comfort from the duck as you do." You nuzzled your head onto his chest, looking up at him. "Sammy will be back tomorrow and that means you'll hopefully be back too. Ya know, the real you." You whined and he pet you soothingly. All of you were ready for you to be back to normal. 

 

You were NOT feeling well and you did NOT want to get sick in Dean's bed. You jumped down from the bed, pushing the door open and heading quickly to the bathroom. You laid down on the floor, suddenly feeling very dizzy. You were not a fan of this at all. You whined, your entire body felt like it was on fire. You felt like you were about to pass out. You did. 

When you came back around your head was throbbing. You finally got back up on your feet, leaning against the counter to steady yourself. You turned on the sink, splashing water on your face. You wiped your hands over your eyes. Wait a second. Hands. You were standing on two legs. You gasped, looking in the mirror. Your mouth was agape as you ran your hands through your (h/c) hair. This was real. You were finally human again. You were also naked. That was kind of to be expected. You ran to your room, putting on panties and pajamas. You grabbed your cellphone, immediately calling Sam. He finally answered, you had to have woken him up. "Sam?" Your voice was hoarse. 

"Y/N? Is that you?!"

"Yeah it is! I'm back baby!" You laughed loudly and could hear him laughing on the other end. "I hope you didn't get the root yet. We obviously don't need it."

"Lucky for me, I stopped for the night. I'll head back in the morning. I'm glad you're back, Y/N." You smiled. 

"Me too, Sam. Now go back to bed, you sound like your about to pass out again." He mumbled something back to you and you hung up. Now you had to go tell Dean. You ran to his room, tiptoeing up beside him. "Dean?"

"Hm?" He didn't even open his eyes. You shook him softly. 

"Dean, wake up. I got a surprise for you." You shook him again. He rubbed his eyes. 

"What is it that ya gotta wake me up in the middle of the night for?"

"Seriously? You're kidding right?" You just stared at him. Tired Dean was obviously not a very smart Dean. He looked up at you, blinking a few times before a look of shock graced his features. 

"Y/N!" He lunged up, wrapping you tightly in his arms. You laughed as he picked you up, swinging you around. "We missed you so much! I gotta call Sam." He released you, going for his phone. 

"I already did. Couldn't have him buying a root we didn't need." He looked at you, feigning being hurt. "Oh come on now, don't act like that."

"Alright, alright." He laughed. Something caught his eye, making him smirk. "Uh, sweetheart, looks like you forgot to take off your collar." He snagged his finger under the loose material around your neck. You blushed. 

"O-oh, uh, yikes. I guess I should get this off." You avoided looking in his eyes. He pulled you closer by you collar, his mouth by your ear. 

"Now why would you do that? Your daddy likes the collar on you." You were pretty sure your heart stopped when those words left his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the smut chapter is next. It'll also probably be the last chapter of this story, but I'll be starting another multi-chapter fic after this one.


	8. What A Wonderful First Night Being Human Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a few kinks. Y/N is all for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not as detailed as some writers do but just can't shake that writers block. Also, if you don't have these kinks I'm really sorry. I just hoped for the best lol

You put your hands on Dean's chest. Of course you had feelings for him. You definitely wanted sleep with him. You just couldn't believe it was actually going to happen. "Dean.."

"Shh, baby girl. Daddy's gonna take good care of you." He pushed you back until you fell onto the bed. He tugged you pants off of you, your shit quickly followed. He looked down at you, almost like he was inspecting your body. "Jesus, sweetheart. When you were a dog, all I could think about was how much I needed you; how much I wanted you. And now I finally have you, right where I want you." He kissed you deeply. His lips were softer than you expected, but you weren't complaining. He lifted his lips from yours and you gasped in a breath as he kissed along your jaw and down your neck. "Do you want me, sweetheart?" He found your sweet spot and sucked the skin into his mouth. 

"Y-yes! Yes, Dean, I want you." You moaned out breathlessly. You could feel him smirking against you. 

"That's what I like to hear." He kissed you again, this time much more passionately. His tongue slipped into your mouth, immediately dominating your own tongue. You moaned keenly when he sunk his teeth into your lower lip. He pulled back, grinning at you. "I hope you understand that tonight is gonna be a little rough. I've been thinkin' about doin' this with you for a while, and your turning into a dog just made me want you more. And when I heard that lady call me your daddy...you have no idea how bad I wanted you to be human so I could take you right there in the car." A burst of confidence finally went through you. 

"Well then, Daddy, I think you should just fuck me already." You pulled on his lower lip with your teeth. He chuckled. 

"My little girl may need a punishment for that one. I call the shots right now." He latched his teeth down into the juncture of your neck and shoulder, sucking a dark mark onto the skin. You gasped loudly, digging your nails into his shoulder. He pulled back, dragging your panties down your legs and leaving you completely naked beneath him. He moved his head down, sucking one of your nipples into his mouth, licking and nipping at the nub. His hand twisted the other, making you moan and arch your back. He switched sides, giving each nipple the same treatment. He released your nipples, trailing nips and licks down to your belly button. He laid his body on the bed, head between your thighs. He nipped the insides of your thighs, leaving hickeys all over. You were a writhing mess. Especially when he finally licked up your wet slit. 

"Dean!" You gasped, bucking your hips. He sucked your clit into his mouth, swatting one of your thighs. "D-daddy! I mean Daddy." You moaned loudly. He released your clit, running his all along your lower lips. He dipped his tongue into your dripping hole, nudging your clit with his nose. You bucked your hips again. You could feel him smirk against you as he inserted two fingers into you, curling them against your flesh. You moaned wantonly as he pumped his fingers in and out of you, curling them against your g-spot. He swirled his tongue around your clit, rubbing his fingers against your g-spot again. You came hard around his fingers, throwing your head back and letting out a very high pitched moan. Dean moved his body back over you, kissing you passionately enough that you could taste yourself on him. 

"My little girl makes the prettiest sounds. Did you like what Daddy did for you, baby girl?" He kissed your neck, sucking the skin into his mouth. 

"Yes, Daddy, very much." He ran his hand down your body, cupping your sex in his hand. 

"Your little pussy is still dripping wet, baby. Tell Daddy what you want, little girl, and don't forget to be specific." He tugged your earlobe between his teeth. You bit your lip, your blush coming back tenfold. 

"I want you to put your big dick into my tight pussy and fuck me, Daddy." You tangled your hands in his hair as he latched his lips back onto your pulse point. 

"My baby girl has such a filthy mouth on her. I'll have to have you put it to good use sometime, but right now I think I'll give you what you want." He got off of you, standing by the bedside table as he took off his sweatpants and boxers. He took a condom out of the bedside table, tearing the package open and rolling the condom onto his erection. Your eyes were glued to it. He was huge, way bigger than what you ever had. It wasn't necessarily that it was extremely long or extremely thick; it was the fact that it was long and thick. You heard him chuckled and you looked up at him, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth. "See somethin' ya like, princess?"

"Yes, Daddy." You squirmed a little. Lord you wanted him in you and you wanted him NOW. before you new what was happening he had you flipped onto your stomach, ass in the air. You looked back at him in surprise. 

"Another thing your being a dog made me start thinking about: doggy style. This'll be fun." He smirked at you and you could feel him running his length along your slit. He was using your own slickness to line himself up. Soon you felt the head pressing into your whole right before he was fitting the whole thing in. He gave you time to adjust to his size, but the second you rocked back he was off. His hips snapped against yours at high speed. You could hear the slap of his hips against your ass and it was driving your crazy. You fisted your hands in the sheets, moaning loudly and constantly. He tangled a hand in you hair, pulling slightly. You never knew you had a hair pulling kink until then. 

"Oh, Daddy!" You moaned loudly and his hand pulled on your hair harder, dragging you up so your back was against his chest. He never once slowed down his pace. 

"You like that, baby girl? You like when Daddy pulls you hair while he fucks you from behind?" He brought a hand up your front, tweaking one of your nipples. 

"Oh yes, Daddy, yes!" He smirked against your neck, trailing his hand down from your breast to your clit, rubbing his fingers around it. 

"Your tight little pussy feels so good, princess. It's squeezing me just right. I just wanna leave my big dick in here all the time." He thrust his hips up harshly, his thick cock rubbing just right against your g-spot. With that, the hair pulling, and his fingers circling your clit, your second orgasm hit you hard. 

"Dean!" You practically screamed, your pussy clamping down on him. His hips stuttered and he thrust a few more times before his own orgasm took over. He held you up against him as you both tried to catch your breath, untangling his hand from your hair. He slowly dragged himself out of you, peeling the condom off. You didn't pay attention while he disposed of it. You laid down, wrapping yourself in the covers. He came back over, getting in the bed and pulling you close. 

"I meant what I said. I really do need you." He kissed the top of your head, wrapping his arm under you. You snuggled into him, laying your head against his chest. 

"I need you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic, yikes. I'll start a new multi-chapter fic soon tho. I hope this wasn't too awful!

**Author's Note:**

> If this first chapter sucks then I'll leave it like it is but I did plan on writing more. Tell me what you think!


End file.
